


eau de parfum

by velvetkings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changjin deserves more fics, i wrote this in sleep, pls ignore, the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetkings/pseuds/velvetkings
Summary: everyone is just tired and wants to sleep plus changjin being gross and soft





	eau de parfum

after a long day of shooting, hyunjin was slowly dozing off in the back seat of the car with soft murmurs of the members from the front.

 

It was late and hyunjin felt too sleepy to join in the discussion, the dim light of the car and changbin softly stroking on his ear made him forget what the rest were talking about.

 

changbin likes touching hyunjin's ears and hyunjin too doesn't 'hate' it. 

 

Right now hyunjin doesn't want him to stop because it just feels so good and relaxing.

 

suddenly, hyunjin felt changbin running his thumb behind his ear that made him feel ticklish and smile.

 

"hyunjin-ah?" changbin called, in his signature cute voice.

 

"hm?" he answered, like he always does to that voice.

 

"you're so cute", the sudden compliment made him blush but thank god his face was rested on the other side, he thought.

 

hyunjin thinks he is so lucky to have his changbin hyung being so affectionate with him. It makes him happy, and flustered at the same time.

 

since hyunjin was now basically being ticked on his ear, he decided to lean over against changbin to stop this torture.

 

as he rested the back of his head on the older's shoulder he immediately felt changbin's lips pressing on his head followed by hot puffs of air.

 

it seemed like the older was inhaling his scent but hyunjin didn't mind. except, changbin also smelt good and hyunjin just wanted to bury his head inside his neck and sleep.

 

hyunjin could now hear jeongin and chan talking about something loudly and changbin decided to join in going a little forward, making hyunjin pull back his head and leaning on his seat again. 

 

Seoul always looks pretty at night, hyunjin thought looking out of the glassed window. Even though he is not sleeping his head can't seem to grasp anything the others are talking about.

 

He just wants to cuddle and sleep.

 

\--  
changbin was emerged in some nonsensical talk with chan and jeongin, they always get like this after a tiring day. It's good because it makes them stay awake till the time they reach home. 

 

he could see that hyunjin was too quiet means too tired to join in the talks tonight, because the boy is number one when it comes to talking in the car and being loud. 

 

he is just staring out of the window in daze but is looking too pretty for someone who has had shoot for entire 9 hours in a single day, changbin thought to himself.

 

He heard jeongin ask something to him so he went a little forward but he felt hyunjin resting his head on his shoulder with the younger's face dangerously close to himself. 

 

All he could see was a faint smile on hyunjin's face and his pink lips - good god the lips 

He could still hear jeongin asking him something but he was physically unable to move his eyes away from the one now leaning on his shoulder with eyes completely closed, looking so peaceful and beautiful. 

 

After a while when everyone went silent and were dozing off to sleep, changbin - who was unable to sleep because of a huge body clinging on to him - saw that they are about to reach home so he called chan to wake up. 

 

chan told jeongin to wake up when they finally reached and helped him get his stuff along with his own.  
"changbin-ah will you get hyunjin?" he asked, his eyes barely open.

 

"Yes, hyung" he said without any hesitation.

 

"I'll bring him", now thinking about the tremendous amount of time and effort it would take to wake the younger one up.

 

Changbin sighed, 

softly, he said "hyunjin-ah, wake up we're home" 

 

untangling his leg from his, patting his soft cheek. He's still a baby, changbin thought looking at him sleeping so soundly. 

 

"hyunjin-ah, baby" 

 

"wake up, hyung has no strength left to carry you upstairs" 

 

hyunjin barely shifted but thankfully opened his eyes, changbin just wanted to hold the younger one and lull him back to sleep.

 

"Let's go inside and then sleep, jinnie"

 

"hyung" he said, with eyes open or closed changbin couldn't even discern.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"sleep with me tonight"

 

it's not uncommon for them to sleep together, changbin thought. But mostly it was changbin who just used to throw himself on hyunjin's bed whenever he saw his room's door open back in their old dorm.

 

he sighs, 

"i will, baby boy"

 

"now let's get going" 

 

He gets their stuff and helps hyunjin get out of the car, closing the door.

 

\--

 

later, with hyunjin - literally, sleeping on changbin's chest and their legs tangled in chan and changbin's room. 

 

changbin promises himself to smell hyunjin's hair one last time, and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my hand just wrote this itself i swear  
> 


End file.
